


Blackmailed By Stifler

by PurpleOrchid85



Series: The Blackmail Series [2]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stifler sends Finch a blackmail email, ordering him to come over his place or he'll release that photo to all of East Great Falls High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmailed By Stifler

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Caught In The Act"

Paul Finch sighed and moved his mouse and clicked in a cell and typed in a numerical formula and eyed Mr. Driscoll, the computer science teacher who was explaining how to sum up totals using the Excel program with formulas.  
His computer pinged, distracting him. He glanced back to his computer. Apparently, he has one new email message. As he opened up his student email and looked in the inbox, he stared in shock at the sender. It was SStifler@GreatFallsHigh.org curious; he clicked on the link to open the message, apparently from Steven Stifler. As he waited for the message to load, he mused, wondering. Stifler never emailed anything to Finch; usually he would forward porn or funny stuff to Chris “Oz” Ostreicher, Stifler’s best-friend and team-mate on the lacrosse team, or Kevin Meyers their mutual friend.

Finally, the message came upon the screen. He read:

_Shitbreak,_   
_Meet me at my house after school, or I’ll release that photo of you jacking off._   
_S._

And attached to the email was _that_ photo. He sneaked a look at Stifler, to who is laid back and all relaxed looking in his computer chair. Stifler notices Finch’s glance, and simultaneously winks and smirks at him. Finch turned back to his computer and stared at the email in dismay.

In his final class, Finch was wrestling with the decision whether if he should go to Stifler’s to find out what the jock wanted with him or not. As the final bell sounded and he mindlessly followed the raucous students out to the carpark and automatically oriented himself towards his parked Vespa. Once he straddled the Vespa, he realised he’d rather not be a pariah for the rest of his senior year at Great Falls High, therefore he had to discover what Steven Stifler had in store for him.

He parked the Vespa at the kerb and turned off the engine. He stared at the door, trying to gather up his courage. Sighing, he swung off, stalked up to the front door, and pressed the doorbell. The door opened revealing Stifler’s younger brother Matt. “What the fuck are you doing here, fucker?” Matt rudely asked. Finch glared at Matt “Just want to talk with your brother.” He pushed past him, hearing Matt’s rudely shouted “What- _ever_!” and the door slamming as he went out. Finch shook his head and continued onto the Stifler’s bedroom door. He banged on the door, and heard Stifler yell, “Come the fuck in!” Finch strode in, shutting the door behind him as he did.

Finch glared at Stifler, who was is lying on his bed, relaxed. Stifler smirked and announced “Glad you took up the offer.” Finch retorted angrily “Wasn’t an offer, it was a demand!”  
Stifler shrugs unconcernedly.

Finch stood there, glaring at the unconcerned teenager on his bed. Stifler then reached under his bed and grabbed an opaque bag, reached inside and grabbed the items inside.  
Finch’s eyes widened as he took in what were in Stifler’s hands. A black seventeen inched black dildo in one hand and in the other was a bottle of lube. Stifler had a shit-eating smirk as he watched Finch’s horrified reaction.

“You must self-pleasure yourself with the dildo, with me watching or…” he trailed off, implying the threat of releasing that photo again.  
Finch’s eyes narrowed in anger. He knew there was no way out of this either. He angrily reaches out and grabs the items out of Stifler’s hands.

Stifler wordlessly points to the bottom of his bed. Furious at both Stifler and himself for getting into this situation, threw down the dildo and the lube onto the bed and unzips and pulling both his jeans and plaid boxers down and kicks them away before kneeling on Stifler’s bed. Finch decides to prepare himself before trying to take the thick dildo. He poured some lube onto two of his fingers and rubbed them before slowly sliding his slick index finger into his hole. He let out a shocked gasp at the foreign feeling. He pulled it out, then reinserted it, and then repeated the motions until he became accustomed to the foreign feeling of having his fingers sticking up there. He added the already slick second finger, gasping again at the slow burning feeling it now produced. He continued to finger himself for a while. Resignedly, he pulled out the fingers and reached for the dildo then lubed it up. He then lay down, slightly pulled his legs up and placed them in a “V” position, one hand spreading his hole, then with some trepidation; he slowly slid the pseudo cock inside him.

He lets out a shocked gasp as the feeling engulfed him. Unconsciously, he let his legs open more widely as he slid more of the dildo inside him, wanting more of the feeling. He looked up with trepidation expecting a smug Stifler, but was surprised when he saw he was filming the whole thing with a hand-held video camera. As a reaction, he shut his legs, but he felt the fat dildo inside him hit a spot, making him moan in desperate want. Shaking with want, he let his legs open up again, and focused on trying to find that spot again. He wanted, wanted to have that stimulating and orgasmic moment again and wanting to prolong it this time. He shifted himself onto his knees again and began to self-pleasure himself again. Finally, he finds that spot and with a shout of pleasure, he comes. He collapses on Stifler’s bed, exhausted and dazed from the most stimulating orgasm he ever had. When he came back to himself, he noticed that the dildo was still inside of him. Humiliated by presenting his sort of enemy with an erotic show, he pulled it out and chucked to the side, ignoring how empty he felt with the absence of having an object inside him. He looked up to Stifler, who had his jeans open and was fondling the front of his boxers, video camera still recording.

Suddenly, Stifler sat up and demanded “Turn around and show me your ass.” Confused to what he wanted, Finch obeyed and bend over and spread his ass. Finch heard a rustling sound, and then felt something being inserted inside his hole. His hole clenches around the strange object, making him feel full again. He realised it was a silicone flesh coloured butt plug. As Stifler moved his hand away, Finch felt an accidental touch on his cock before disappearing, making his cock harden at the touch.

Finch turned to face Stifler, holding the butt plug in place.  
Stifler demanded “I did not get the whole show yesterday of you jacking off. Do it in front of me, or I’ll email today’s video to everyone at East Great Falls High as well as yesterday’s photo.”  
Finch glared, and then sighed brokenly.  
“Fine. You win, Stifler.” He sits up, widens his legs and reached for his own cock. He ignored Stifler as the blond took his jeans and boxers off and started stroking his naked hard cock, his eyes intent on Finch.

With some lube and some twisting motions Finch came. Finch still on an orgasmic high, scrambles forwards Stifler and moves Stifler’s hand away from his cock and with no hesitance, bends down and drew Stifler’s eleven inch cock into his mouth. Stifler moaned pleasurably as he felt the wet mouth engulf his cock. Finch bobbed his head, and then began a vacuum-style suck. Stifler, overwhelmed by the feeling it produced swore “Fuck!” as he came. Finch had no choice but to swallow the hot salty spunk down his throat. He did not notice Stifler running one hand in Finch’s hair almost affectionately. When Finch pulled back from Stifler’s cock, he felt Stifler twist and manipulate Finch’s butt plug slightly, making him moan again.  
Stifler lets go of the butt plug and tilts Finch’s now embarrassed face up and demanded “Wear the butt plug to school tomorrow. Otherwise, you’re on Finch-view online.” He waves the digital video camera threateningly. Finch angrily shoves Stifler’s hand off his chin and jerked back saying “Oh, you’re an asshole, Stifler.”

Stifler gave Finch his cocky smirk, rolled his eyes, and simultaneously said dismissively “Right. I am a total asshole. Whatever.” he laid back, fingers interlaced behind his head mimicking his earlier position from before Finch entered the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow, implying him to leave.

“Fuck you.” Finch shouted angrily and grabs up his jeans and puts them back on, mindful of the butt plug, and stormed out of Stifler’s room.


End file.
